Test Subject: 113
Not long ago, a friend told me about a abandoned factory he had found. He took one single look at the place and thought of it as blank canvas, on which he decided to do some great graffiti. Me, being a photographer, took my camera and went to the place with some directions my friend had given me. I did find it, was a pain in the ass, because the place was out in the boonies. I got out of my car, picked up my camera, took a deep breath, and entered. As my friend had promised, there was some graffiti. It was all very good but something caught my eye: my friend had drawn a twisted looking being. It was very crudely drawn, like it was drawn in a hurry. As I inspected this strange thing, I saw something next to it on the floor. There were 3 audio tapes and a player which read on them: subject 113 -1 subject 113-2 and subject 113-3. I became curious and popped subject 113-1 in the player. At first, the tape made a loud static sound for about 3 seconds, but then went to the tape. A very excited sounding person said on the tape: "My name is: Dr. Maria Nafziger. For a long time, it has taunted the human race that upon losing a limb it is lost forever...though not for some creatures such as tarantulas, axolotls, etc. However, today a new species joins that list. Using spider D.N.A. we will create a formula that will make human limbs regrow!. I will update progress in the next tape." I couldn't resist, I popped in the next tape the voice spoke again: "Welcome back. We have finally found our test subject: a young male named John Ressio, age 27, a man who lost his right arm 6 years ago. Are you ready for the shot John?" Faint mumbling is heard. "Okay, John, it should take a short while for your arm to regenerate. We will see you tomorrow. Come to ward #5 tomorrow" *tape ends* I decide to check out ward #5. I see a hallway and start walking down it, when suddenly I think I hear a scurrying sound. I jump and look behind me: nothing, probably just rats. I keep moving till I reach ward #5 and enter. The sight is so ghastly I throw up in my mouth. Mangled corpses are strewn every where, two security guards and a woman. I step out of the room only to notice further down the hall lay my friends rotting corpse. I wonder how could he have called me? I then pull out the third tape, popped it in the player and listen: "Welcome back!" says Maria. "We will now check on John," She knocks on the door, "John?" The key jingles as the door unlocks and there is an ear splitting scream. "H-ell-o Mar-ia," says a crokey sounding john. Running is heard, Maria is then heard crying into a speaker "SECURITY!" John has mutated. I repeat, John has mutated!" A few seconds later, John is heard slamming his body against ward #5's glass, then gunshots are heard and male screams of pain. Then glass shatters and Maria screams her last scream. Now filled with dread, only one thought comes to mind: get out. I run to the exit, but then a grotesque figure appears. It was very similar to the drawing my friend had done. It stood up, a spidery face with human skin and human torso with multiple limbs protruding disgustingly out of its body and blood smeared on it. It then mimicked my friend's voice and said, "A-h yo-u're here," I pick up a piece of glass from the floor and throw it at the beast. The glass severed one of its smaller limbs, distracting it momentarily. I ran by it while it dealt with the pain. As I ran, I looked back and saw tendrils of flesh piece together to reform the severed limb. I bolted out the the door, got in my car and drove off. Category:Dismemberment